


My Cat and You

by Arghnon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cats, Domestic cat owners au, M/M, first fic ever dont hurt me, switching POV, will i continue this idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arghnon/pseuds/Arghnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi is not sure what to do when a random person starts screaming that he is their cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever and I really don't know how plots work or writing works or anything so whoops. May continue if I have ideas...

“ASAHI! WHERE ARE YOU?!”

Asahi’s head shot up from where he was locking his door. Who could be calling his name? He’s pretty sure he knew no one from his apartment complex, having only moved in two weeks ago and being the shy giant that he was, never bothered to familiarize with his neighbors. Oh no, what if it was a ghost haunting the floor who he’s somehow angered enough for it to be searching for him in broad daylight?! Was it his puppy statues? Gosh, he thought Daichi was joking about that!

“ASAHI! ASAAAAAHIIIIII!!!!!” The shouting continued and soon accompanied by the sight of a boy-no, young man with hair strangely upright, front locks bleached a bright yellow turning at the corner of the end of the hallway. For all his shouting his gait was casual, arms swinging and legs kicking out, the sound of flip-flops slapping the concrete floor ringing through the hallway. He wore what Asahi assumed were the man’s pajamas: a ratty ‘Just Do It’ Nike shirt and flannel pants.

If this man was a ghost, he was a strangely solid one. He seemed pretty harmless. Maybe if he complied with the possible-ghost he’d avoid angering anymore spirits.

If this man wasn’t a ghost, then he won’t seem rude for blatantly ignoring this possible-not-stranger?

“Uhm, yes? I’m here?” The man stopped abruptly. Wide gold eyes zoomed in on him and Asahi couldn’t help but flinch at the intense stare.

“Asahi? Is that…you?” His eyes widened even further (Asahi didn’t know people could make their eyes that big) and got right up near his face. Those eyes were even more intense up close.

“Uh, yes?”

“OH MY GOD! YOU’RE HUMAN!!” The man screamed and grabbed his shoulders and oh no what has Asahi gotten himself into.

“W-wait wha-?”

“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME ASAHI!!?”

“I-I don’t understa-“

“Is this why you have strangely strong paws?”

“E-excuse me? I-“

“You were a pretty big guy when you were small so I guess it makes sense!”

“Pretty big wha-“

“After all the food I gave you, Asahi, and you avoid showing me your admittedly very good-looking human form! You terrible cat! How dare you-”

“I-I’M NOT A CAT!” He shouted. The other man looked startled but at least he had stepped back a bit at Asahi’s shout.

Asahi tried to regain his breath that he didn’t realize he’d lost, shuffling his feet a bit and tugging at the loose strands of his bun. He looked down at his feet toeing the ground.

“I-I’m sorry but I think you’ve got the wrong person? Uhm I’m not a cat or ever was or anything and I uh don’t really know who you are? I-I’m so sorry…” He trailed off, chancing a glance at the man in front of him. His mouth was agape, still shocked at Asahi’s exclamation. The man actually looked kind of…cute? Oh no oh wait what why did he think that oh go-

“BAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!” His thoughts were interrupted by a boisterous laugh that seemed to shake the air like thunder. “Oh my gosh, man, I am sooooo sorry! I seriously thought you were my cat there for a while! His name is Asahi as well, after the beer, and you look like him too! What a coincidence! Name’s Nishinoya Yuu by the way, but you can call me Noya!”

Asahi couldn’t help but chuckle along. It was pretty funny. He wondered how his cat looked like-wait a minute.

“Oh! My cat has the same name as you, too! I named him Noya after that bakery Asanoya!”

“Really?!”

They both burst into laughter. It seemed like they were meant to meet, their cats’ names prophesizing this encounter. It took a while for them to calm down. Nishinoya was even wiping a tear from his eye from laughing so hard.

“Well, this has been nice and all but I still have to find MY Asahi, Asahi-san!”

“Oh, well, uh I can help you if you want? It’s Azumane Asahi by the way.” He didn’t really have anything to do right then anyways. He was about to go out for groceries but that could be done later. He also kind of didn’t want Nishinoya to leave so soon. How often is it you find someone who has a cat with the same name as you and vice versa?

“Really? Thanks, man! Well, my baby is really big and fluffy and brown and-OH MY GOSH THAT’S HIM!” Nishinoya practically screamed once more pointing behind Asahi. Asahi whipped around to where Nishinoya was pointing to see a very big, very fluffy and very brown cat hiding in his flower bed next to his door. He didn’t even have time to blink before Nishinoya swooped down on the cat, lifting him up like a baby and cooing at the poor thing. The cat had big brown eyes that were faintly hooded in a way that gave him a slightly worried look. He had well-groomed long brown fur. And he was huge. He seemed to be even bigger than Nishinoya’s head, hair included. He wondered what kind of food Nishinoya’s been feeding him.

Watching Nishinoya from the side, Asahi realized that Nishinoya very much looked like his cat and acted like him too. His pet was a pure black short-haired cat with a long tail and a tiny body. Both human Noya and cat Noya had big golden eyes and a tuft of blonde at the top of their head. His cat was also as loud and hyperactive as Nishinoya seemed to be. He shook his head, trying to shake the thoughts out. It was too strange to think about.

“I’m so sorry, Asahi, I promise I won’t play that video again!” Nishinoya rubbed his face into his cat’s fluffy cheek. The cat didn’t seem to mind.

“Thank you so much Asahi-san! I’d like to stay but this big guy here needs a bath, don’t you?” Asahi, the cat, gave the tiniest mew Asahi, the human, had ever heard in his life “See? Poor baby’s all dirty now! Your fur is gonna get all knotted up…” Nishinoya trailed off as he slowly walked away seeming immersed in conversing with his pet cat.

Asahi watched him walk off with a small smile on his face. Just as he was about to walk to the stairs he heard a “See you later, Asahi-san!” thrown over his shoulder.

What a strange way to start his day. But he had to admit, it was nice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of Daichi and puns! Uh, I mean, Suga!

As with all cat-related news, Asahi told Suga.

By the end of his story, Suga was a mix of ‘my jaw is dropping on the floor’ and ‘I can’t stop laughing, someone help me’. Daichi was only mildly impressed but then again he was a dog person.

“So basically you met your cat soulmate?” Daichi questioned. He had to raise his voice a bit through Suga’s loud guffawing. 

People who don’t know Suga as well as him and Daichi would never see this side of him. People always go on and on about how elegant Suga is and how pretty he is and how mature he is but they weren’t there for his first college year when he just found out the ‘pen15 club’ joke and kept writing it on Asahi’s hands before snickering like it was the most hilarious thing in the world or ever go into his apartment on Sunday evenings when his clothes are strewn around as he eats cup noodles in his underwear on Daichi’s bed because the last time he cooked for himself the toaster caught fire.

Somehow he still gets his stuff together better than Asahi though so really he can’t say anything.

“Uh, no. I mean he was quite cute but I didn’t even get his phone number or his apartment number or anything so…” He shrugged like that was the end of it. Honestly, there was a part of him that wished it wasn’t. Nishinoya seemed like an interesting guy and he wanted to introduce him to his Noya. And not to mention Nishinoya was easily the best-looking guy he’s met in a very long while.

Speaking of the tiny furred devil, a ball of black and yellow leaped from behind the cushions and tackled Suga’s hand earning a strangled yelp. Suga managed to get his hand away but Noya was still eyeing it while wiggling his rear in preparation for another leap at his prey (read: Suga’s hand).

“Awwww, have you not gone out today?” 

Suga scooped up the tiny cat into his arms. Noya was unperturbed and simply meowed loudly before nibbling and licking Suga’s fingers. Noya had been weaned from his mother a bit early meaning he licks and nibbles and kneads like a kitten despite being a year old already. Sometimes Asahi would wake up to strong kneading on his shoulder by tiny paws before Noya curled up between his shoulder blades fast asleep. It was so absolutely adorable that he never has the heart to push him off. 

He won’t ever tell anyone but that may or may not be the reason he’s late for his morning classes.

“Ah, I guess I should let him out now. It is his time for his daily walk” Asahi said almost to himself. With a nice stretch, he walked out into the entrance hall calling for Noya to follow him. The cat leaped from Suga’s clutches and dashed forward to follow Asahi’s long strides. 

“Don’t think this means we’re done talking about your cat soulmate!” Daichi called out from the sofa.

“Your _purr_ fect partner”

“Suga. No. Stop.”

“Or what? You’ll kick me off this piece of _fur_ niture?”

“Suga, I swear to God-“

“Showing your _claws_ , eh, Daichi?”

“SUGA-“

Asahi rolled his eyes. He loved his friends dearly but sometimes they’re just a little too much for him.

He opened the door with a sigh at their antics and watched fondly as his cat sniffed around for a second before zooming off. Straight into someone.

“Hey little guy! Wow! You have my hair-Oh! Asahi-san, is this your cat?”

Standing with his little Noya in his arms was none other than Nishinoya Yuu. He couldn’t help but gape a little because WOW did Noya really look like Nishinoya. And both Noyas looked twice as adorable together and yah he should definitely stop thinking weird things he doesn’t even have his number what the hell Asahi-

“He’s adorable! You letting him out or what, Asahi-san?”

Asahi snapped out of his daze at the question. He shook his head a little to get back to focus enough to talk.

“Uh, yah. He’s really hyper during this time of day, haha. Uh, what are you doing here Nishinoya?”

“Oh, just grabbing a snack for my friends from the store downstairs.” He shrugged, slightly more focused on the ball of fur in his arms than Asahi. Too adorable, really.

“Oh uh if you want I have some snacks in here you can have. I don’t really like junk food all that much.”

It was the truth really. Most of the junk in his cabinets were to feed Daichi and Suga when they come over like right now. Daichi thought he wasn’t as bad as Suga but he is. Sometimes worse when it comes to junk food.

“Really, Asahi-san? Thank you so much! I’ll pay you back for sure” The smile on Nishinoya’s face was definitely worth the future grumbling and prodding from his friends.

“Yah, uh, come inside. I have some friends over if you don’t mind.” 

He led the way in and saw one look at Daichi and Suga’s scheming faces and immediately regretted his life choices. Both had glints in their eyes that made Asahi very wary but he couldn’t back out now. Nishinoya has already set Noya free into the wild (as wild as an apartment complex can be) and was in his foyer.

“Pardon the intrusion” Noya waved as he walked into the living room.

He was met with polite greetings from Daichi and Suga both who have schooled their faces into something much less mischievous in front of their (well, Asahi’s) guest. They started up some small talk as they introduced each other. Daichi mentioned he was working as a pizza delivery guy around the area and Suga is interning at a small pharmacy nearby. Both are studying at Tokyo University, Suga taking pharmacy and Daichi taking international relations.

“How about you Nishinoya? What are you doing?” Daichi asked.

“Oh I got scouted for the national volleyball team but I’m still on the bench for now. My manager who is my mom is trying to get me on a local team while I’m trying to go for starter position. Seems like it’s gonna take a long while.” Nishinoya answers quite bashfully.

“Wait. You’re Nishinoya? As in Nishinoya Yuu? THE Nishinoya Yuu?! The best libero from Chidoriyama, Shiratorizawa, and now potential starter for the national team Nishinoya Yuu?! The one who learned how to set within a month to their spikers?! The only libero on a high school team allowed to be vice-captain at nationals!” Daichi was standing now. Asahi wonders if he should be worried. They were all volleyball fanatics but if anyone was THE fanatic of the group it would be Daichi.

“Umm, I mean I’m not a starter yet.” Nishinoya was actually flushed incredibly red and waving his hands as if he could wave away the spillage of praise from Daichi’s mouth “Uh, do you play volleyball too?” He deflected.

“Oh, do we ever!” Suga exclaimed.

Completely wanting to avoid any embarrassing high school volleyball stories, Asahi excused himself softly to get the snacks. He knows when Suga gets going he gets going and Asahi doesn’t want to be there when Suga reenacts his terrible attempt at an introduction in first year.

Opening the cabinets, he starts looking over the numerous bags of chips he has. He thinks Nishinoya might be a barbeque flavor kind of guy. Maybe he should give him various flavours though seeing as he will be sharing with his friends. Maybe they like sour cream and onion? Or maybe they’re like Suga and like spicy flavours? Or maybe they prefer wasabi spice…He’ll just give one of each.

As he stuffs pretty much all of the chips he owns in a large plastic bag, someone taps his shoulder. He turns to see Nishinoya staring at him intensely. Or maybe that’s just how he usually stares at people. He can’t imagine Nishinoya ever being anything but intense. 

“Uh, I hope these would be enough.” Asahi explained as the silence went on for too long.

Nishinoya simply shifted his gaze from Asahi to the giant bag in his hands. He nodded in agreement.

“That’s a truckload so yeah should be enough! Thanks Asahi-san!” His intense expression shifted into a beaming smile of gratitude and Asahi thinks his heart just melted a little bit more.

“Uhm, well, you’re welcome. I hope you enjoy-“He lifts his head to see Daichi and Suga aggressively gesturing to ‘ASK HIM OUT YOU CUMQUAT’. He tries to mouth ‘What? How?!’ discretely but Nishinoya catches him.

“What how what?” He asks as he tries to turn around.

“NO!” Nishinoya snaps his head back to Asahi.

“Uh-I mean-I…uh… would you like to have dinner with me? Tonight o-or tomorrow night because you’re really cool and uh I think you like food and hopefully like me too and uh I…I…uh….” He can’t find words and his face and neck are on fire and he can see Daichi trying to stop Suga from face-palming his brains out.

Hereby lies Azumane Asahi. Death by absolute embarrassment in front of his cute neighbor. He can’t say he’s surprised that this is how he goes.

“Are you…are you asking me out?”

He wonders if it’s possible to die twice in one day.

“Y-yes?”

“I-I was going to ask YOU out! Oh my gosh, YES! OF COURSE I’D LOVE TOO!” 

“You were going to ask ME out?”

“Well, yeah! You’re super cute!”

“…Cute?” He’s both pleased and a little disappointed. He didn’t really grow his hair and beard out to look ‘cute’.

“Well, first I was like ‘whoa hottie alert’ and then you started talking and I was like ‘oh no cutie alert!’ and yeah you are amazing!”

Now. NOW Asahi was really dying. How could he not when the cutest person he’s met thinks he’s hot AND cute?

They exchanged numbers with a pen thrown at Asahi’s head (courtesy of Suga). Nishinoya left with a smile and a wave to Suga and Daichi who didn’t look at all like they were  
trying not to die from second-hand embarrassment a minute ago. They both waited until the door shut and no footsteps could be heard before they whirled around to face Asahi in the kitchen doorway.

“I…I have a date.”

The room exploded into cheers and whoops of celebration. Asahi has never felt so warm and fuzzy. He has a date. He has a DATE with his cute neighbor who was also into cats AND volleyball. That was…pretty great.

“Right, let’s see how much food you left us with, you lovestruck giant!”

Oh shit.


	3. Chapter 3

“Guess what I gooooooot?” Yuu sang as he waltzed into his apartment. It was practically identical to Asahi-san’s with the exception of tons of magazines on the floor and crumpled carpets. CDs and books and game consoles overflowing from the shelves. He shared the place with Ryuu and Chikara with Ryuu taking the living room sofa and him and Chikara taking the two single beds in the only bedroom.

People may think it cruel to Ryuu but the L-shaped sofa extends into a twin-sized sofa bed. The short extension of the couch hiding a compartment for comforters and pillows. The thing was easily the most expensive piece of furniture they got, a gift from Ryuu’s sister. The entire shelf on the left side of the TV was just for him and his clothes were kept in the closet of the store room. Plus, Ryuu was usually the one using the television and console to game with ‘DinoLord15’ until the sun rises.

“Possibly the food we told you to get? Because if not I will revoke your Princess Peach privileges.” Chikara didn’t even bother to turn his head, focused on kicking Ryuu’s ass at Mariokart.

“Duh, I got food! For free even! But I also got something else!!” Yuu dropped onto the couch and let the bag fall in between his two roommates.

Ryuu threw his head back with a groan as Chikara smirked at his own victory. Done with their race, they turned to Yuu.

“Whoa! Dude, how’d you get this much food for free?” Ryuu exclaimed. He looked like he was about to jump in the bag himself, he was so excited.

“Did you rob someone?” Chikara eyed him suspiciously even as he slowly reached in for a packet of sweet and sour chips.

“No!” Chikara earned a pillow at his face “But someone did rob my heart~” Yuu cried dramatically as he let his back fall onto the cushions with a hand thrown over his face.

“Oh my God is it the man cat? Is it the human Asahi again?!” Ryuu paused from his struggle with the bag and slowly turned to Yuu as all his words sunk in. “Oh. My. God. Did you get a date?”

Yuu nodded from under his hand.

Ryuu leapt up with a loud ‘AW YEAAAAH’ and tackled his very small roommate with a hug. He ended up swinging him around in celebration as Chikara watched on, a small smile on his face. Asahi the cat was absolutely terrified and ran out of the living room into the kitchen to hide.

As he was swung around the room cheering right along with him, Yuu decided that he felt great. He had an adorable cat, great roommates, and a possible volleyball career and now he had a hot as fuck boyfriend. Well, not boyfriend _yet_ but he’s getting there.

 

It was about six in the evening when Chikara went to the room to do his homework and Yuu was left lying down on one side of the sofa bed and Ryuu sitting on the other, aggressively playing a shooter game with his usual rival. Yuu watched him but only half-paying attention. The combination of the got-a-date excitement and a full stomach had him feeling sleepy a little early.

Little Asahi jumped onto his lap and curled himself into his owner’s warmth. His purrs rang through Yuu’s thighs and he gave a small smile as he pet the cat.

Then his phone beeped. He quickly tried to pull out his phone from his jeans but ended up getting it snagged. Asahi mewed in annoyance but was overall used to his owner’s wriggling. He finally got it out and pulled up the notification.

_Hey it’s Asahi! I was wondering if you’re still up for that dinner thing? Tomorrow at 7 maybe?_

It was a simple text but the giddy feeling that came with it was very large. He missed this feeling. This excitement of getting to know someone new that he felt a certain click with right from the start. Of potentially building something bigger with each other, getting closer to each other, exploring each other to see if they fit each other’s pieces. There was a rush of adrenaline that came with it. It was stepping into the unknown having lots to lose but also a whole lot to gain. It made his heart rush and his palms sweat and he loved it.

It really has been quite a while since he went back on the dating scene.

He must have been smiling at the text for quite a while because Ryuu had to nudge him out of his daze.

“You gonna reply him or what?” he smirked.

“You’ve been staring at your phone like an idiot for the past five minutes, you know” a sleek voice only distorted slightly with static stated. He looked at the screen to see the grainy image of a blonde man with glasses smirking at him too.

“I-I haven’t!” He checked his phone. The message had been received seven minutes ago. Shit.

He quickly typed an agreement with many exclamation marks and excited emojis. He hoped Asahi didn’t think he was uninterested. He was definitely interested! Food and a hot date: of course he was! Ugh it really has been a while since he was on the dating scene. He groaned and smothered his face with his phone, the ball of brown fur whining lightly at the movement.

“Is it the cat guy?” Tsukishima asked.

“Yup,” Ryuu answered, “He got a date just today.”

Yuu’s phone beeped again. The vibration tickled his face. He lifted it and swiped the screen.

“That’s quick. I thought you said it’s almost been a year since he last dated.”

“Kind of a sensitive topic for him, Chukki”

“Ch-chukki! I-“

“Plus, there was that girl he dated-“

“I’m still here!” Yuu wailed, startling cat-Asahi and the two from his nap, “And it’s cool, it’s been a year, yeah, but whatever you know. And hey,” he lifted his phone to show Ryuu, “I obviously still got game.”

Ryuu squinted at the screen. “ _My place or yours_. Dang that is fast.”

“Are you sure that’s not too fast?”

Yuu just rolled his eyes and watched the texts from Asahi come in. They were reassurances that _‘I meant just dinner not anything else’_ and _‘not that if you want we can’t unless you’re not comfortable with that’_ and ‘ _yeah dinner. Just dinner’_. He could see Asahi’s flailing hands and bowed back in the exclamation marks. He was glad Ryuu and ‘Chukki’ were too busy arguing about nicknames and nickname-consent to see him smile to himself again. Probably also like an idiot again. Gosh, he was falling fast and hard.

_Dinners good!!!my place def! U already gave me so much foooooood!!!!! U gotta let me return the favor_ _ヽ_ _(*_ _≧ω≦_ _)_ _ﾉ_

_I don’t want to intrude though!_

_Its coooool  My rooommmates are gonna be out anyway_

(“Ryuu, tomorrow at seven can you and Chikara eat out for dinner?”

“Anything for you, sweetie,” Yuu threw a pillow at him.)

_You have roommates? Ah, I wouldn’t want to chase them out._

_its fiiiiiiine asahi-saaaaaan!!!!!_

_If you say so. Then at least let me cook. I already have ingredients and a recipe ready!_

_Well if its harder for u not to theeeen I guess its fiiiine  (_ _ｰ̀εｰ́_ _)_

_Haha let’s consider the snacks as a raincheck then?_

Rain check? Shit. Does that mean a second date? Probably. Hopefully.

_Sounds goood!!!_

_Alright. See you tomorrow! Good night!_

_Niiight asahi-san!!!_

Yeah, he definitely felt great.


End file.
